Striptease
by KeishaOrton
Summary: Keisha Rees had always been on her own but what happens when the bills start to pile up and she meets a guy at new stripper job will she let him help her or continue to do thing by herself..Randy Orton, OC , and more
1. Chapter 1

It was my first solo show and I was a nervous wreck. I peeped from behind the curtain to see that the house was full tonight. I rolled my eyes it would be just my luck that tonight everyone would be here. What I didn't know was that, that night was going to change my life. Before I finish maybe I should let you know a little more about myself.

Well my name is Keisha Rees but everyone calls me Sky. I have no idea where the nickname came from but everyone called me that since I was a little girl maybe cause my head was always in the sky when I was a kid but who knows really. I'm a small little thing only being 5'5" and 120lb. but don't let the size fool you I can hold my own with the best of them. I have perfect caramel skin that I got from my mama long black hair and grey eye for my dad whoever that guy is (but that's a story for another time) C cup boobs with an ass to match. I had always been a dancer so a week ago when bills started to pile up and I guy asked if I wanted to make some extra money working in his club I jumped on the offer. I never thought I would be a striped but times are hard now a days and I look at it like dis guys are going to look anyway why not have them look on my terms and get paid for it as well so this brings me back to the time at hand now.

I had another 10 minutes to claim myself down so I made a quick trip to the bar and took two shots of Patron that always got me in the mood to dance and there was no difference tonight. As I was making my way back to the backstage area I ran smack in to a wall. Or that's what I thought it was until said wall started to speak.

"Hey, you should really watch where our going "I heard a smooth voice say. I looked up into the most breathtaking electric blue eyes and lost all train of thought for a second I struggled to finds something to say but came up with nothing. While I stood there staring making a fool out of myself he just smiled and walked to a table. I could help but to let my eyes take him in he was wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue jeans even fully dressed I knew he was in good shape, but I shook it off and head backstage. I was never one to get tongue tied around a guy before so I knew once I went out there that I would be putting on this dance for him just to redeem myself in my own eyes. Just as that thought went through my mind I head the DJ come on the loud speaker to introduce me

"Now coming to the stage for her very first solo show give it up for Skylar High" I heard him say then the song I requested to dance to came on.

Bandz a make her dance

Bandz a make her dance

Bandz a make her dance

I took a deep breath and walked out as I did I put a little more sway in my hips I looked for him as I got to my spot and there he was in the seat right in front of the stage. I locked eyes with him and kept it like that throughout the dance. I could tell that he like the moves I was doing every time I would bend over and shake my ass he would bite his lip I don't know what it was about this guy but he was getting to me I never really cared if any guy liked what I was doing or if I was turning them on or not but I cared if he did for some reason. Once the song went off I winked at him before picking up my tips and heading backstage.

When I got back there I looked at the time and seen that I had another hour and a half before I was to leave here so I went and changed into another G-string set and went out to see if I was working the private rooms tonight or waiting tables.

I went to my boss and of course he said I was working private rooms but I didn't mind that's where I made most of my money. Before heading there I took a look around to see if the guy with the electric blue eyes was still here but I didn't see him anywhere so I guess he left that was probably be the last time I see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Randy's POV-**

It had been a long day all I wanted was to just go back to my hotel room and crash. Did I get to do that? No John just had to go to the strip club and bring me along with him. We didn't have a show for the next couple of days so I said I'd go and just relax all day tomorrow. I had just come from the bar when someone ran into me "hey you should really watch where you're going" I said as I looked down into grey eyes like nothing I have seen before. I had to smile; she was just standing there staring. I walked back to the table me and John had with our beers.

"Dude what took you so long" john said once I was sitting down

"Do you not see all those people at the bar Cena" I pointed to the bar

"Yea ok but dude your bout to miss the show" he said just as the DJ came over the loud speaker. "Now coming to the stage for her very first solo show give it up for Skylar High" I looked to the stage and seen the girl that bumped into me at the bar. Damn it was something about that girl that made me not want to take my eyes off of her. I could hear John saying something but I was paying him no attention. My eyes were locked with grey ones and it stayed like that the whole dance. When she left the stage I knew I had to see more of her. There was something about that girl that made me want to get to know her, and it help that she was sexy as hell to. I looked around and seen that they had private rooms.

"Cena I'm going to get a lap dance" I said before heading to the private rooms. I walked to the guy that was giving room number. "is it possible I can have Skylar give me a dance" I asked. "Yea no problem, give her a few minutes and she'll be in there." He said handing me a room number. As soon as I walked in the room my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" I answered

"Randy is Sam please don't hang up I want us to work this out." Sam said in a rush of words. As far as I was concerned there was nothing to workout. I had come home after 2 months on the road to find her in bed with another man. I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Sam I told you it's over you cheated on me there's no coming back from that." I said getting a little annoyed I had been tell her the same thing for 3 weeks now I wish she would just get the message and just leave me the hell alone.

"But Randy I'm sorry what more do you want from me." She went on as if I had said nothing at all.

"That's just it Sam I don't want anything from you but for you to leave me alone and let me move on." I was getting tired of having the same conversation with her. Right as she went to say something else the door opened and in walked Skylar.

"Ok Sam I have to go we can finish this another time." I said hanging up before she had a chance to reply, next time I would check the caller ID first.

**-Keisha's POV-**

"Aye Skylar someone is asking for u personally in room 8" my boss said from behind me. I nodded and headed to the room. I walked in and to my utter surprise there he was on the phone with someone. I heard him end the call as I closed and locked the door. I turned and leaned against the door

"You asked for me" I asked looking him in the eyes. He licked his lip as he looked me up and down once more before he answered "that I did" he said "after the show u put on out there I had to see more" he finished. "And what more did you want to see" I asked walking toward him. "I was thinking maybe a lap dance or a personal strip tease." He said placing his hands on my hips once I was in front of him. With a wordless nod I proceeded to give him that lap dance.

"So what's your name" he asked once I was done.

I smiled "didn't you hear it when the DJ announced it"

"I did but I want to know your real name not just a stage name" he said. I looked back at him as I fixed myself up to get ready to leave. He wasn't the first guy to ask my real name but when others asked I always just told them Skylar but something about him made me want to get to know him. "Keisha" I said after thinking it over for another minute

"Well Keisha I was wondering if after this can I take you out?"

* * *

AN. i just wanna think everyone for reading but please please please review i wanna know what you guys think :)


End file.
